


Let Me Help You Relax

by hirusen



Series: Hidden Fantasies [6]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Airports, Anal Sex, Begging, Consensual Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Driving, Emotional Comfort, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Flirting, Forehead Kisses, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Full body massage, Hand Kisses, Holding Hands, Hugs, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kissing, Language, Lonely!Jacksepticeye, Lots of kissing, M/M, Manhandling, Mark Shares His Room With Jack, Marking, Massage, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Rimming, Scents & Smells, Septiplier - Freeform, Sharing a Bed, Slight Separation Anxiety, Smut, Spooning, Surprise Kissing, Top!Mark, bottom!Sean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:24:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6639451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirusen/pseuds/hirusen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack, unfortunately, didn't have a very good flight from Ireland to LA and now his whole body is totally sore. Mark offers to help him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Help You Relax

**Author's Note:**

> So I had been watching a bit of Mark's panel from the PAX East Twitch Livestream, but the audio started to have problems and was driving me nuts so I had to leave it. But! Not before I found out that Mark can actually give massages; he massaged Jack's hand when told to because Jack wasn't convinced that he could and then he was and according to Jack he's really good at it.
> 
> And then this happened.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

Mark was so excited to finally be able to see Jack in person again. Sure, they talk almost everyday on Skype, but the last time they did, Jack said that he's been feeling lonely so Mark offered to pay for a ticket to come to LA. Sean wasn't sure at first because for one, it was really short notice, and two, there'd be no way he could make enough content in time for him to actually take the time off from his channel. "Don't you worry about it; we can record some stuff while you're here so you can have something to upload to your channel. And besides, I know you wanna come back to LA again." _"How do you know that?"_ "I'm not even in Ireland, but I'm gonna guess that, right now, it's raining." The sour look on Jack's face told him he was right. Mark just smiled at him. "I promise that I'll pick you up at the airport and that you'll have a good time while you're here. What do you say?"

That conversation had been three days ago.

He remembers the flight Jack was on--he did keep copies of the ticket he bought online--and had to scan the huge list of in-bound flights for a minute before he found Sean's and headed toward the terminal. Having flew all the way from Ireland to LA, Mark was expecting Jack to be just a little bit tired. But, nope! There he was, green hair easy to spot among the crowd, a huge grin plastered onto his face. He was talking with another passenger, a young man who looked about the same age as him and Jack, and smiled to himself as he heard Jack's warm laugh as he nodded his head, taking a pen and signing the little notebook that was handed to him. He waved goodbye before rejoining the crowd, his eyes scanning for Mark. Jack had on his person a lone duffle bag, so the rest of his luggage had to be on the baggage carousel, but Mark can worry about that later as Jack finally sees him, his face almost glowing, and sprints up to him. "Mark!" He half shouts as he drops his bag only a foot away from Mark, his arms wrapping around his neck. And kisses Mark fully on the lips.

Mark is completely taken by surprise. Sean keeps his kiss soft, hardly any force behind it, but there's just so much love and relief in it that Mark can't help but return it a little bit. Jack seems to realize what he just did because a second later he's pulling away from Mark, breaking the kiss and stepping back a couple of paces. "Jack? What's wrong?" "Yer...not mad?" He questioned, confusion on his face. Mark waved a hand in front of his face, a small grin on his mouth. "Not at all. You were excited to see me again and did the first thing that popped into your head. It's something I know you do sometimes so it doesn't upset me. Surprise me, yes, but I'm not mad." The Irishman let out a soft sigh, glad that he didn't start this vacation by pissing off one of his closest friends.

"Come're." Mark said as he spread his arms and Jack flung himself into them. The half Korean molded Jack into his body as much as he could, feeling as he responded by burying his face into his neck and inhaling his musk. It's not really something Jack has told anyone outside of Mark, but Jack gets emotionally stressed quite easy and they've found that he can release most of that stress if he's around a familiar smell. Since Jack's spent the most time with Mark, his scent is the only one that seems to calm him down; at the same time, Mark's learned how to spot when Jack's starting to get like that and hug him. It's the easiest way to help Jack relax without drawing too much attention to the situation. Sean held onto the muscular frame of Markiplier for another moment before finally pulling back, Mark's hands sliding down to his lower back. "Shall we get the rest of your things?" "Yeah. I wanna relax for a little bit..."

Jack took Mark's hand and the duo walked toward the carousel to get the rest of his things as Fischbach asked, "You sure? I'm up for anything you wanna do if you've got some of that good o' Irish energy." Sean chuckled as they came to his flight's carousel and waited, leaning his head against Mark's arm. "I do, but my flight sucked..!" "What happened?" Jack explains that, while the flight itself went fine, he had been jammed up in the back row in a window seat and as slept wrong on the plane. "Everythin's just so damn sore..." Mark nodded his head as he combed his fingers through Jack's messy hair. Mark hated it when his friends were feeling bad and he always felt compelled to try and help them in whatever way he could. Jack made a small whine when Mark let go of him to retrieve the rest of his things, but let the other do it because there was no way in hell Jack was gonna make a scene in the airport.

Mark carried the rest of his luggage back to his car, putting it all in the trunk and then pulled out of the parking spot to drive them back to his home.

* * *

Jack had been messing around with his phone before quickly checking the glove box for the little car jack. "Aha!" He exclaimed in triumph as he found the illusive thing and plugged it in. Mark laughed as Mad Hatter by Melanie Martinez started playing softly. "You have some weird music, Mark." "Hey now! That song's good and you know it!" Mark half sassed as he kept his eyes on the road, but glanced over to Sean. He saw the little grin on his lips and felt as one spread his; he was always eager to let Jack play around with his music. He came to a stop at the red light just one street before he turned onto his and let one hand off the wheel; it moved on its own and found Jack's, tangling their fingers together.

Sean looked at the German-Korean and cocked a brow, unsure of what his friend was doing. Fischbach knew how long this light was, so he wasn't trying to rush as he brought Jack's captured hand to his lips and pressed a kiss to the back of it. Sean's face was bright red as Mark kept his eyes on his own, some sort of emotion mixed with reassurance in them. He pulled their clasped hands away and released Jack's a single moment before the light changed to green and Mark let his foot off the break, letting the car roll forward toward his home.

"...What was that fer?" "The bad flight. I knew there wasn't many seats left on that one, but it was the only one I could afford. I'm sorry." Playfully, Jack shoved on Mark's arm as he turned onto his street. "Ya goof. Don't worry about it." Mark made a noise that sounded like he wasn't too happy with the shove, but his smile gave him away. "Finally. Home, sweet home."

* * *

Jack let out a moan as he fell onto Mark's bed, his shoes lost the moment he stepped into the other man's home. "So Matt and Ryan are with the Grumps?" "Until Tuesday, yeah. Not sure what they're gonna be doing over there, but they wanted to give us some time to just hang out when you got here." "Do they..?" Jack asked as he propped himself up with his forearms. "No, no. I haven't told anyone." Mark said as he placed Jack's things by his door. "You...aren't changing?" Mark always changed his clothes after he picked up Jack from the airport; he always has everything planned ahead of time so they would have enough food to last for as long as Jack was staying.

Mark shook his head. "No. Matt wouldn't stop snacking last night so we're short on a few things and I didn't find out until this morning." And since Jack's flight was an early one, Mark didn't have the time to re-supply. "...How long will you be away?" "I'll only be maybe twenty minutes." Mark flinched internally as he saw Jack's face drop.  _Crap. What do I do?_ He was torn. He wanted to stay with Jack because he knows that's what Jack wants and needs, but he also needs to get food so they don't run out too soon. Suddenly, Mark remembered something. "Wait here, one second." Jack couldn't even get out a response as Mark flung himself out of his doorway, heading downstairs by the sound of his footsteps.

A minute later, he was coming back to his room and what he brought with him almost had Jack bouncing on his bed. "Matt clearly knew better than to touch them." Mark couldn't help but laugh as Jack snatched the little plate of cookies from his hands. "Did you make these?" "Yep. Chocolate chip cookies. I also make a batch of snickerdoddle from what was leftover." Mark said as he unbuttoned his lucky flannel and pulled it off his sculpted chest. Jack stared at his friend's torso after he carefully wrapped the warm flannel around his shoulders, feeling engulfed by the size difference between them, watching as the muscles of his back flexed and moved, entranced. Mark pulled on another shirt before he smiled at Jack. "Uh, Jacky? You're drooling on your cookies." Said man jumped slightly, a hand quickly coming up to wipe away any spit that was still dangling from his mouth.

"Do I look as good as those cookies?" "No! You look gross!" "Uh-huh." Mark said, his tone totally unconvinced. Sean sighed as he placed the plate of cookies on Mark's nightstand, falling onto his side, the flannel swallowing up his slender upper body. "I'll be as fast as I can, Jack. Promise." Mark knelt down and brushed back Sean's hair from his face, locking brown with blue. "...You better, Mr. Iplier." Mark smiled to his friend as he leaned in and placed a little kiss to his forehead. Jack held in a shudder as Mark mindless trailed his fingers down Jack's check as he stood, heading out of his room and home.

Jack waited until he heard the front door close before rolling onto his back. He coiled his hands into Mark's flannel and pressed them to his face, taking lungfuls of Mark's scent. While he'll still be a little anxious until Markiplier gets back, he's grateful that his friend gave him his shirt. Whenever he feels lonely, Jack wants to be close to those he deeply cares about, but because he lives so far away from those people, he's developed a small case of separation anxiety. It's nothing serious, but when he has an episode, it's really hard for him to get out of it. Thankfully, Sean has all of his friends and fans to keep that from happening. To keep himself from thinking too much about it, Jack took the plate of cookies with him as he walked down the hall to Mark's recording area, plopping himself down on his chair and opened up a tab. He typed in YouTube in the address bar and started to browse through some of Mark's videos.

* * *

 _That took me much longer than I thought it would._ Mark was balancing two bags of groceries in one arm as he fished out his keys. Yes, it had only taken Mark twenty minutes to get the new food, but mid-day traffic had set in by the time he pulled out of the lot and that added another half hour.  _Sean's fine. I know he is._ Mark had gave him some of his home-make cookies--which Jack as told him many times that he just loves--and told him that there was more downstairs if he wanted them. He also gave him his lucky flannel so that Jack would always have his smell with him. Plus, as Mark told him before he got in the car, Jack was going to be sharing his room, so there was nothing to worry about, right? Mark opened the door, walked in, and nearly dropped the bags at what he spotted in the kitchen.

There as Jack, trying to remember where Mark had the cups. He was leaning up on his tip-toes and Mark got to see that Sean decided that he'd feel more at home without any pants on; he also lost the shirt he had been wearing so now he was dressed in only his boxers and Mark's flannel. Which had fallen off one of his shoulders oh so seductively. "Jack?" Said YouTuber nearly jumped out of his skin, a yelp leaving his mouth. "Oh Jesus! Mark! Don't do that!" "Heheh, sorry. Could've told ya I was back." Jack smiled, but only for a moment as he groaned and discomfort twisted his face. "You ok?" "No...Ugh, everything still hurts." Mark placed the bags on the counter and let his hand rest on Jack's shoulder. "Anything I can do to help?" Sean shook his head. "I'll be okay." Mark reluctantly nodded his head as he began putting away the groceries, flicking his eyes to Jack now and then.

Jack, bless his heart, did his best to keep all of the discomfort off his face and out of his body language. He didn't want Mark to worry, but he knew he could only keep it hidden for so long.  _Maybe if I took a nap?_ It's worked in the past, he doesn't see why it wouldn't work now. "Hey, Mark?" "Yeah?" Mark paused in what he was doing, focusing his attention on his friend. "I'm actually more tired than I thought." "Gonna take a nap?" Jack nodded. "Well, let me try something before you do. Go upstairs and wait for a minute." McLoughlin raised a brow, but didn't say anything as he did what he was told.  _I really hope this helps._

Mark walked into his room a few minutes later, finally done putting away the food. "So what's up?" "I'm not sure if I told you this before, but my mom use to give massages. She taught me how to do them and I was thinking that maybe I could give you one." That last part was a question, Jack knew it. "...Why not? I don't see any harm in it." Mark smiled softly as he walked over to Jack and got onto his knees since Jack was sitting on the edge of his bed. He took one of Jack's hands into both of his own and slowly began to knead the muscles there. A soft moan left Jack and Mark held in his smile, keeping all of his attention at the task he was performing. Sean's only seen Mark like this a few times, but each time he does it just feels like Mark's a totally different person, though not in a bad way. Mark switched to the other hand and repeated before he slid his fingers higher on Jack's limb, massaging his wrist.

Slowly, Mark made his way up Jack's arms, trading them every time he was finished with a section. When Jack thought he would go up to his shoulders, Mark released the arm he held and gently tugged on one of his legs. "Mark?" Jack wasn't sure what his friend was doing, but when there was no response from his friend, he decided to trust him. Mark felt as Sean jolted slightly when he started to massage his foot; it didn't surprise him, really, since not many people would think or take the time to consider just how many nerves are on the soles of their feet.  _Good God...Mark's really good at this._ Jack was now having to fight, not only his moans, but the arousal that was starting to drip into his veins as Mark's skillful hands slid from one leg to the other, slowly getting higher and higher.

As Mark reached Jack's kneecaps, he placed his hands behind them and yanked the smaller man forward; he heard as Jack sucked in a gasp from the suddenness of his actions. "Sorry." "...It's alright." Jack was blushing lightly, only the smallest dusting of pink on his skin, as he glanced down and realized that Mark was now literally in between his legs. The 26-year old didn't seem to mind as his hands were back on Sean, massaging his outer thigh. Mark let his eyes glance away from the task at hand when he moved to relax the muscles of Jack's inner thighs. He held the other 26-year old's eyes as he slowly slid his hand from the top of his thigh to inside it, looking for any signs that he was not comfortable with it. Making Sean uncomfortable was the last thing Mark wanted to do. A soft smile spread his lips when Jack nodded an ok. It was only moments after that that his eyes flustered closed and a cross between a moan and a whine escaped his throat. Clearly, he was sensitive there and was enjoying it.

"Lay down on your back." Mark tenderly cooed as he pulled himself out from between Jack's legs, standing up. Sean quickly did as he was told, still unsure of what Mark had in mind when he brought up the massage. Mark casually tossed open the flannel that adorned Jack's chest, letting it slip off his arms and shoulders so he could get at the rest of his chest. Jack felt the bed dipped as Mark knelt on it with one leg, almost like he was making sure that he didn't have to straddle Jack until there was no other choice. His fingers slid across the lower plains of his abs first, slowly making his way up his chest. Jack's checks flushed again as Mark dragged his skilled fingers through the small about of chest hair he had, feeling a little embarrassed. "Why are you blushing, Jack? Is everything okay?" "Y-Yeah! Everything's fine." "Jack..." Mark warned and the man under his touch sighed. "Ok...I'm a little embarrassed." "About?" Jack brought up a hand and touched Mark's, which was still on his pectorals. "Why are you embarrassed about that? I think it's awesome." "What? Are you serious?" Jack said, a laugh escaping him. "Yes, I'm serious! I can barely grow my half shadow of a beard; I'm never gonna grow chest hair."

Jack smiled warmly up at Mark. "I think you look just fine without any. In fact, I'm sure many of your fans would agree." Mark grinned at that and continued to massage Jack's body. A little moan escaped his throat as Mark softly massaged it, his fingertips gently relaxing the dense muscles there. "I need you to sit up for a second, Jack." He did as he was told and Mark removed the flannel that he had given him off his slender frame. Mark's hands came to a rest on his shoulders and gently started to turn Jack around. "On my stomach?" "Yes, please." Sean nodded his head and lowered himself onto his belly, his nervous kicking up a tiny bit. "Sh, you're alright Jack, just relax." Mark spoke in that sensual, deep voice that drove so many of his fangirls crazy and it certainly had an affect on Jack. Mark, noticing this, kept hushing things to him as he worked on his back, almost letting his fingers crawl their way up his skin as he kneaded the muscle underneath. As he got higher up, Mark had to lean over more until he just couldn't take it and he swung his other leg over Jack's body, letting it fall next to his right hip as he brought the leg he already had on his bed to the left hip, cradling his waist between his legs as he sat down on the back of his thighs.

Mark's hands reached Jack's shoulders and the back of his neck and the Irishman couldn't hold in a rather loud moan when a knot finally released from between his shoulders. "Oh, fuck, yes Mark." Jack blushed deep as his brain caught up with what his mouth just said. "I'm glad you like it."  _I more than just like it._ Jack was somewhat glad that he was on his stomach now; even though it was painful, it was better than letting Mark see his erection. Satisfied that Jack was no longer in any discomfort, Mark slid himself off of Jack, letting his bed and butt meet on Jack's right. "Feel better?" "Much. Thank you." With Mark on his right, Sean chose to turn so he was laying on his own right side, leaving his hips turned down a little bit so his friend couldn't see his arousal; not like he could really hide it to begin with, he only has his boxers on. It was in that moment that Mark had moved to get off the bed and his arm brushed against the other's dick.

Both of them froze.

Jack didn't say anything as Mark rolled him onto his back, taking in the whole situation. "...How good did that massage feel, Jack?" "Really good." Sean spoke as his face turned bright red; he dreaded the fact that the previous moment had been ruined by his stupid boner. "I did offer to help you relax." Jack's eyes went wide at Mark's words. "Ya can't be serious, Mark." "Well, it's only an offer! You don't have to take it." Mark sat up and crossed his legs, keeping his eyes on Jack. "...If you want me to leave so you can...take care of that, I'll leave." "No! You don't have to leave! I, um, I-I mean..! ...Shite..." Sean sighed deeply as he curled his legs up, trying to hide his erection a little bit so he doesn't feel like Mark's staring at it. "How do I explain this..? My girlfriend and I...we've sort of...grown apart over the past few weeks. I still care for her, don't get me wrong, but the feelings I once had just...aren't there anymore." Mark nodded his head as he listened. "Normally, I only call you up just to catch up or plan out videos with you." "I remember. So why did you call me this time? It was because you were lonely, right?" Jack nodded. "And I'd usually call my girlfriend, but..." Jack trailed off, however, Mark understood what his friend was trying to say.

"Jack, I...I wanna help you, I really do. But, I just don't know how to." "I know. I'm sorry, I shouldn't be telling ya this." Jack slowly rose and was about to get off the bed when Mark snatched his wrist and yanked him back. "Mark?!" Sean was in his friend's lap and when he tried to escape from his grasp, he felt it. Glancing up, Jack saw that Mark's cheeks were a dark pink. "I know that you had a girlfriend, and I would never be a homewrecker in any of your romantic relationships, but...I'd been reading some of the reasons why the fans think we'd make a good couple." "You've read the stuff for Septiplier?" Jack asked as Mark nuzzled his nose against his throat. "Don't tell me that you haven't, because I know you have." Sean couldn't really deny that. "...So? Are they right?" "I'm not sure, but after I first met you in person, being with you--no matter what form it was--felt...right." Mark rested his chin on Jack's shoulder, his face just as hot as the one in his lap.

"...Do you want to try?" "A relationship, or..?" Jack knew what Mark had left off and he swallowed, his heart beating a mile a minute. "Both." "Only if you're comfortable with it, Sean. If you aren't, I'm not going to force you into anything." Jack felt as his nerves made his hands shake and his legs jitter. Was he really okay with this? His girlfriend had suggested that they take a break two weeks ago and she hadn't made any attempts to get back in contact with him; then again, neither had Jack. As he played every moment he's had with Mark, he felt a tingly warmth slowly spread through his body, drawing a little smile onto his lips. "Mark, I want to. I want to be in a relationship with you." Said man smiled to his now boyfriend and leaned in, kissing him softly. Jack reached his hand up and tangled it in Mark's fiery red hair, pressing back into the kiss.

They locked lips over and over, Mark turning Jack in his lap so he could press him against his body, his hips occasionally rocking up into Jack, causing him to moan softly. "Have you been with men before, Jack?" Mark gently questioned as he broke the kiss, his forehead touching Sean's as he panted for air. "No, I haven't." "...Would you like to be on top?" Jack shook his head. "I've got no experience; I'd have no idea what to do." "I could guide you through it." The offer was a little surprising. "...Have you been with men, Mark?" "Yes. Only three and that was back when I was still going to collage." Sean nodded as he took a moment to consider his options. "...You take the lead, Mark." The half Korean smirked playfully. "Your first time and I get the honors." Jack laughed softly as he smacked Mark's arm. "You ass." "Jack, since I have bottomed before, I will tell you this now: it does hurt your very first time, no matter how much you prepare. Are you still sure you want to have sex?" To answer, Jack collected Mark's lips with his own, sucking in his lower lip and gently nibbling on it.

Mark's hands found themselves on Jack's hips as he pulled away. "Alright. Let me get a few things before we start, ok?" "Don't keep me waiting too long." Jack teased as he slid off Mark's lap, watching as he left his room. He came back a few minutes later with a small bowl of water with a hand towel in it. "For later." He placed it on his nightstand before opening the second drawer and pulled something out, taking off his glasses and placing them next to the bowl before removing his shirt. Jack, a little eager, crawled over to were Mark stood and tugged the button of his jeans open, pulling the zipper down and playfully yanking them down a little. Mark snared his hands by the wrist, pulled his arms up and attacked Jack's neck. Unable to wiggle away, Sean moaned and squirmed as Mark kissed and sucked on his throat. Mark released the other's wrists from the single hand that held them, his other still holding something. Jack glanced at that hand and blushed slightly. "You keep lube in your nightstand?" "Yes. I also bought a dildo for a challenge video, too. But that's for a much later day."

The Irishman couldn't take his eyes off of Mark as he pulled his jeans the rest of the way down, kicking them off as he crawled onto the bed and over Sean's body, making him fall backwards onto the mattress. Fischbach tossed the small bottle of lube next to his pillow as he leaned over the smaller man under him, drinking in how beautiful he was. Sean was raking his blue hues up and down his friend's body when he spotted that Mark was only half hard. Gripping his hips, Jack flung Mark around so their positions were flipped. "Jack? What's up?" "Not you at the moment." Mark sputtered out a joyful laugh. "Ah, you're right." "Do...you not want to?" Sean asked, suddenly worried that he might be forcing Mark into this. "No, no, no; I do. I really do, Jack." He reassured as he cupped his closest friend's cheek, rubbing his thumb against the skin there. "I'm just more focused on making sure I don't hurt you." Sean grinned upon hearing those words. "Still, just doesn't seem fair." Mark cocked a brow, unsure of what the other meant, until he curled his fingers around the waistband of his boxer-briefs and pulled them down; the American lifted his hips to help his friend get them off his body. "Wow..." Was all Jack said for a few minutes once Mark was naked. He was not expecting what he was seeing, but then again, he did have a rough idea of how large his friend was.

"...Ok, now I'm feeling embarrassed, Jack." "S-Sorry! I just...wow..." Sean swallowed nervously as the idea he had in his mind seemed a little hard to pull off now.  _Ah fuck it._ Mark watched as Jack lowered himself down so he was on his stomach again, coiled one hand around his thigh the other around the base of his cock and... "Fu--ahh...Jack..." Sean licked the head of his dick several times before he managed to take it into his mouth and gave the tip a tender suck, causing Mark to instantly jerk. Mark had to force his eyes to stay open as the first sparks of pleasure skittered in his blood, keeping his hands tangled into his sheets so he didn't just shove Jack's head as far down onto his dick as he could get it. Jack was actually not too bad at this, seeing as this was most likely his first time giving head, but since he did have the same equipment as Mark, the man just figured he had an inkling of what to do.

Jack listened as Mark tried to keep himself quiet, muffling his moans and groans with his hands and mouth. His pleasure was very clear on his face, but he wasn't making noise and that confused the Irishman. "Am I doing this wrong?" Jack asked as he pulled off with a wet pop, Mark fully hard in his grip. "You're doing great; I just get really loud when it comes to things like this." "Really?" Mark really wanted to smack the smug look off Jack's face. "Tell you what; whenever I go to Ireland, I'll let you listen to me masturbate. Deal?" "Only if you promise me you'll be a good boyfriend." Mark gripped Jack by his sides and yanked him up, pulling him so he was kneeling in between the YouTuber's legs. "I swear to you, Sean William Mclouglin, I will be the best boyfriend you will ever have, for as long as you'll have me." Jack cupped Mark's face in both of his hands, pressing their foreheads together, a gentle smile on his lips. "I'm glad to hear that, Mark Edward Fischbach." Mark smiled as he felt Jack kiss his forehead, letting his hands slip from his face and coming to a stop on his shoulders.

"My turn for some candy." Mark teased as he turned with Jack in his grasp and laid him on his back, quickly stripping him naked and tossing his boxers over his shoulder in some random direction; though he did look to see where the hell they went when he heard Jack laugh. "Oops." Somehow Mark as skills because they ended up on the lap he has on his desk. "Nice aim." "Shut up." Mark kissed Jack to cut off any sort of retort he had in the throat, replacing it with a moan. "Mmm...mngh..!" Were the only noises Sean could make as Mark kept their lips sealed together as he slowly stroked Jack's member, circling his thumb around the slit and making him buck into his touch. "Mmmaaahhhaa! Mark! Mngh!" "I've got you." He hushed into Jack's neck before he slid down his slender frame and enveloped Jack's member with his wet mouth. Jack twisted and moaned as Mark bobbed his head up and down his shaft, licking along the vein each time he came up. "Fuck, Mark!" He felt as Jack buried his hands into his hair and pulled; it wasn't enough to hurt, but it did feel kinda good.

After a few more minutes of Mark sucking him off, Jack whined when his mouth left his cock. "Get on your knees and hold onto the headboard." Mark spoke, his tone leaving no room for Jack to argue; not that he would, Mark's voice had dropped an octave from his arousal and holy fuck did that sound so fucking sexy. Doing as he was told, Sean moved his legs as Mark took a hold of them and parted them further. He was trusting Mark; trusting that he wouldn't do anything to hurt him or make him uncomfortable. Mark placed his hands on Jack's ass and spread his cheeks, a little smirk popping onto his lips. Jack only felt as Mark's hot breath splashed over the area before he tried to thrust his hips away from his boyfriend; Mark had a firm grip on them, however, so he could only make a whine as his slick tongue lapped at his hole in a long, slow lick. He did this a few times before he started to circle it around his hole, listening as Jack whined from the sensations he was feeling. "Damn it, Mark...That feels weird." The other male didn't respond, but then Jack sucked in a breath, a mix of a groan and a whine being thrown out of his mouth. Mark managed to wiggle his tongue into the first ring of muscle, thrusting it in and out a few times before he went back to licking at his hole. He switched back between the two before he finally left the area, kissing a path up Jack's spine, attacking his neck with wet, open-mouth kisses and tender bites.

"If you expect me to kiss you after that, think again." Jack flatly said. "I know you wouldn't, but that feels good, huh?" Jack couldn't really deny that. "Who taught you that?" "My second male partner; had a bit of a thing for ass play." Mark explained as he leaned over and opened the last drawer of his nightstand, pulling out a small bottle of mouthwash. He unscrewed the cap and knocked back a mouthful, squishing it around for 30 seconds, then spitting it into the garbage next to his bed; he recapped the bottle and put it back, closing the drawer. "How much stuff do you have in there?" "More than you think. And before I totally forget, I need to know if you want me to wear a condom or not." "Why now?" Mark picked up the lube. "I'm gonna start prepping you and once I get going with that, anything that I don't have on the bed right now, you aren't gonna get." Jack let go of the headboard and leaned back until he sat on Mark's folded legs. "Do you just not bother with it, or..?" "It's not that I'd mind if you want it; I just get too absorbed into the act." Jack thought about it and then kissed Mark softly. "I wanna feel all of you." Mark nodded as he let his hands glide down Sean's arms, tangling their fingers together, placing a butterfly kiss to his shoulder. "Take hold of the headboard again."

Re-positioning himself, Sean felt his heartbeat quicken at the sound of the cap clicking open. Mark squeezed some lube onto a few of his fingers, closing the cap enough that it wouldn't leak into his sheets, then moved behind Sean. Jack softly yelped as he felt something that was slick and cold touch his hole. "Sorry. Should've warned you it was cold." Mark said as he began circling it a few times with a lone finger, coating Jack's entrance before carefully pushing the digit in. Jack hissed at the burn that came with being penetrated. Mark waited until he saw Jack's body untense a little before pulling his finger almost all the way out, leaning down to place a kiss to the base of his spine, then pushing it back in. It took a few moments more, but Jack's inner walls started to relax and that's when Mark added another finger. Sean moaned as the burn faded into heated desire, starting to thrust his hips back a little to met Mark's fingers. "Mark...mmm...damn it..!" "Does it hurt?" Sean shook his head, his jaw dropping as Mark scissored his fingers, loosening him even more. After he added the third finger, Jack knew there was no turning back now; any doubts he had had fled him in that moment. He started to image what it would feel like to have Mark's thick mass inside of him and he let out a rather lewd moan.

"You can't wait to have me in you, huh, Baby?" "Oh, fuck! I want you in me, Daddy!" Sean heard Mark growl as he launched himself up his body to sink his teeth into his neck. It wasn't hard enough to hurt, but there was undoubtedly a hickey there now. "I love it when you call me that, Sean, but wait just a little bit longer." Jack whined. "Hurry, Daddy, please." Another growl escaped Mark, but he kept himself from biting Jack again--that had been rather sudden--and kept thrusting his fingers in and out of Jack, stretching him as much as he could. "Mark, I can't take it anymore! Please, take me!" Mark couldn't stand it anymore as well; he grabbed the lube again, re-opened the cap and squeezed some onto this throbbing cock, fully closing it and nearly chucking it across the room. He coated himself quickly with the lube, wiping the excess onto the side of his thigh. "Lay on your back for me, Baby." Jack groaned as he saw how erect Mark was and eagerly laid on his back. Fischbach took hold of his hips and held him in place as he lined himself up with Sean's entrance. "Ready?" Jack nodded as Mark slowly pushed into his boyfriend; he watched his reaction as he kept pushing his member inside of his velvet heat, praying that he didn't just come right then and there. Once balls met flesh, Mark stilled. "You okay?" Jack's hands were balled into his pillow, his lower half tensed up. "Give me a minute." Mark kissed his forehead. "Take as long as you need, Sean. I don't want to hurt you." Jack smiled as he managed to untangle one of his hands and touched Mark's face, trailing his fingers along his stubbled jaw. "Worry-wart." Mark chuckled. "It's called trying to be a good boyfriend."

Jack traced his hand down Mark's muscled arm, finding his hand and locking their fingers together. Mark moved their interlocked hands next to Jack's head, keeping as still as he could as he waited for Sean to adjust to his mass. "...You are not hairy, Jack." The comment caught Jack off-guard slightly. "I am too." "No; you've got hairier legs and arms than me, yes, but you only have the chest hair. You aren't covered in 'fur', and you totally lied about having ass floof." Jack laughed warmly. "Not like the fans would've known that." "Heh, true. A good handful of mine still think I'm four something." Jack's bubbly laughter calmed Mark's nerves. Finally, Jack rolled his hips, testing how much he's adjusted to Mark. The other man waited until Jack nodded. "I'm ok, Daddy." Mark suddenly worried that he wasn't as he almost reflexively bucked his hips forward into Jack as he called him 'Daddy'. "You really do have a kink for that! I've read comments say that you did, but I wasn't sure." Sean had a smirk of his lips. "How hard were you when we played that game?" "More than I want to admit." "Must have been so hard, Daddy. Unable to do anything while we were recording, huh, Daddy?"

Mark slid almost all the way out before slamming back into Jack and by some miracle had hit the right angle to make the man underneath him scream. An evil expression came onto Mark's face. "I'm gonna remember that for later, Baby." Jack didn't think Mark would tease about that in this situation, so he nodded his head, enjoying as his boyfriend slowly started to turn him insane. By the time things had begun to speed up, Jack had wrapped his legs around Mark's waist, his free hand clawing at his back. "Daddy! Fuck, please don't tease me!" "You think you've earn it, Baby?" Sean mewled as he pulled Mark down to hungrily suck his face. "Please, Daddy, please! I've been a good boy, haven't I?" Mark nuzzled his face into Jack's neck. "That you have." He huskily whispered into Jack's ear as he changed his angle and was rewarded with a very loud scream of pleasure in his ear. "Yes! Oh, yes, Daddy! Just like that, please!" Mark pounded into Jack, the room filling with the sound of skin slapping on skin, Jack's crying moans, and Mark's growls and grunts.

Mark had been hitting Jack's sweet spot relentlessly, but he slowed down enough for Jack to whine when he spotted something that made him concerned. "Am I hurting you, Sean?" Jack was confused until Mark wiped away a few tears off his face with his free hand. "No, Mark. You aren't hurting me, I swear." "It just feels so good you're crying?" "They're tears of pleasure and joy, ya fucker." Mark smirked as he bucked hard into Jack, making him yelp. "I told you, I don't want to hurt you." "Mark," Sean started as he cradled his cheek in his palm, "you could never hurt me. Ever. I'd tell ya if you were, ok?" They shared a kiss as Mark's brown eyes held his reassurance. "Ok." "Oh, and one more thing." Jack lurched up and latched his teeth onto Mark's neck. "Ow! What was that for?" "Biting me!" Mark laughed warmly, kissing Sean deeply. "I guess that's fair." "Can we continue, Daddy? I wanna feel good." "Oh, I'll make you feel very good, Baby." Mark thrusted his hips into Sean's prostate hard before he was just hammering into him, listening to his wanton moans and screams, feeling his blunt nails draw angry lines anywhere they could reach. "Fuck, Baby, you're getting tight. You gonna come soon?" Jack hummed loudly as he tried to hold his climax back, intense heat building in the pit of his belly, his balls starting to pull up.

"You wanna come now, don't you? Huh? You wanna come?" "Y-Yes! Oh, fucking hell, yes! I wanna come, Daddy!" Mark growled deeply, the sound driving Sean wild with desire, and he didn't let up in his pace, feeling his own orgasm clawing its way up to greet him. "Let's come together, Baby, ok? You wanna come with me, Baby?" "Yes, Daddy! I wanna come with you!" Mark was barely holding in. "Scream my name when you come, Sean." He squeezed the hand he's been holding the whole time and felt as Jack returned it; their eyes locked and they both knew. "Come for me. Come for me right now, Sean!" "Oh, fuck! Fuck!  **Fuck! MARK!** " Sean screamed at the top of his lungs, his back arching off the bed and into Mark's body as he came hard, blinding white hot pleasure slamming into him as he released his seed onto both of their chests; Mark was seconds behind as Jack's inner walls clamped down on him, sending him over the edge as he shouted Sean's name, filling his entrance with his hot cum.

Sluggishly, they came down from their high, kissing in the afterglow as they kept their hands tangled. Another few minutes passed before Mark felt that he could pull out, Jack making a soft noise as he did, but it didn't sound like he was in any pain. "Where are you going?" "I'm not leaving." Mark told Jack as he let go of his hand and sat on the edge of his bed, grabbing the bowl and dragging it closer to him. He took the damp towel out and cleaned off the lube that was on his thigh first before his cock and then Sean's seed. "You must have felt really good, huh?" Mark said as he gestured to the half cleaned mess on his torso. "That and it's been a while since I masturbated." Mark hummed, understanding that situation, and finished toweling himself off. He soaked the towel in the bowl to try and removed as much of the lube and cum off of it before turning his attention to Jack. "Spread your legs for me." Listening to his boyfriend, Sean jumped a little as he felt the towel at his hole; Mark pushed the towel in a little bit and carefully pulled the towel up and away from Jack, cleaning out as much of his seed as he could before wiping Jack's stomach clean. "There." Mark put the towel back in the bowl and scooted it back to where he had placed it. He lifted Jack a little so he could pull the sheets out from under him.

Sean purred as Mark curled up behind him after he crawled into his bed, covering them with the sheets. Mark's chuckled vibrated through Jack's slim frame as he let Sean take his arm and snuggle it against his chest. Mark pulled Sean against his frame, spooning him, and let out a deep breath. "Was that ok?" "Ok? Mark, that was better than ok; that was the best orgasm I've ever had." Fischbach giggled at that. "Oh, so no pressure for next time then." Jack joined in his laughter. "Nope!" "Heh, you Irish ass." Mark pressed his lips to Jack's neck as he heard him sigh. "...That didn't really hurt." "Really? Good. I was worried that it would." Jack wiggled back into Mark, getting closer to his body. Mark threaded his fingers between the gaps of Jack's, since his hand was on top of the Irish YouTuber's. "I love you, Sean." "I love you too, Mark." Jack said with a sleepy voice. Mark had been holding in a yawn himself as he cuddled closer to his boyfriend. "...Sean?" Mark softly spoke, but Jack was already asleep. He smiled and kissed his cheek, holding him tighter as he closed his eyes. "You won't be lonely again. I promise." He whispered out then fell into a peaceful sleep, holding the man he loves in his arms.


End file.
